


Oaths

by SageQueen



Series: you and me (have seen everything to see) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ensemble Cast, inigo centric, look there are a lot of people here and I'm not gonna tag all of them, tags will be updated when i actually write stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageQueen/pseuds/SageQueen
Summary: Inigo hadn't believed it when he first heard it. Owain and Severa? Traitors? It didn't sound real. Severa adored Camilla, just like Owain adored Leo. Well, Owain probably liked Leo a little bit more, but that was beside the point. There was no way the two of them would just attack Lady Camilla and switch sides without reason. There had to be more to the story.Or:Someone please tell Inigo what in Naga's name is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's Inigo with the aftershocks of the events of Loyalty. you don't have to read that one to read this but it's super short and it definitely helps. ships are tbd, I'll update the tags as they become relevant to the story.

"See?" one of the off-duty guards in the mess hall said loudly. "You can never trust foreigners!"

Inigo's grip on his fork tightened. He hadn't believed it when he first heard it. Owain and Severa? Traitors? It didn't sound real. Severa adored Camilla, just like Owain adored Leo. Well, Owain probably liked Leo a little bit more, but that was beside the point. There was no way the two of them would just attack Lady Camilla and switch sides without reason. There had to be more to the story. 

A loud thump snapped Inigo out of his daze, the sound of a body hitting a wall. The mess hall suddenly went very quiet as all heads turned to see what the commotion was. He had long since stopped listening to the guard proclaiming the evil of all non-Nohrians, but Peri apparently hadn't. 

"Say that again," she laughed, fury in her eyes. The guard was visibly shaking, his eyes darting between Peri's malicious smile and the fork she was holding against his throat. 

"C'mon, I dare you. Say it again! I've been looking for a good reason to get _stabby _."__

____

The guard burst into tears as Charlotte and Silas pulled Peri off of him. 

____

"He's not worth it," Charlotte muttered. Peri didn't seem to care, she'd killed people for far less.

____

"Not worth it?" she seethed. "Not worth it?! He called Laslow a–" 

____

"Peri," Inigo said firmly, walking over. "We've got training, let's go."

____

"But-" Inigo gave her a tired look. It'd been a rough few hours for him, returning back from a skirmish with the Hoshidan army only to discover that Lady Camilla was in urgent medical care with injuries that she'd apparently sustained from Owain and Severa. 

____

Peri scowled but came along. “You're not like them,” she grumbled as they walked. “You're not a traitor.”

____

Inigo’s jaw tightened. He kept walking.

____

-

____

That next day, Xander announced that they were heading out for battle. Camilla was still recovering, but Xander was furious at her injury and out for blood. Their scouts had spotted Corrin’s army marching south, so they were going to intercept them and end this, once and for all.

____

Inigo wasn’t too sure about that, but considering that his two best friends had just committed high treason, he wasn’t in a great position to question the crown prince’s decisions. Honestly, he was lucky to still have his job at all. It was a wonder that Xander still trusted him.

____

The three orbs in his pocket seemed to weigh as much as bricks as they rode out. Arthur had collected Owain and Severa’s belongings and given them to him in an act of kindness. He’d looked at Inigo with sadness and pity when he handed them to him, but Inigo had mainly been concerned with ensuring that the orbs- their ticket home after all this- were still safe.

____

It took them two days to ride towards the spot where they would ambush Corrin’s army, and all the while Inigo felt sick to his stomach. He kept up his regular cheerful act as much as he could, but it probably would’ve seemed suspicious if he was happy all the time anyway. He thought he was doing an alright job of hiding things until Xander asked that he stay behind after Peri had been relieved for the night.

____

“Laslow, I noticed that you’ve been…” Xander hesitated, “…grim, as of late.” 

____

Inigo laughed nervously, plastering on a smile that he knew looked weak. “I don’t know what could’ve given you that impression, milord, I’m perfectly–”

____

“Laslow.” Inigo froze. “You’ve been staring off into space lately, drifting off in the middle of conversations, not to mention I haven’t gotten a single complaint about your flirting in the past three days.” Xander paused and sighed.

____

“Look, Odin and Selena’s… actions, let’s say, have clearly been hard on you. I understand that the three of you have had a long history together.” Xander looked Inigo straight in the eye and his heart pounded rapidly. “We may very well have to face them in battle tomorrow,” This was it, Xander was going to tell him that he couldn’t be trusted anymore and relieve him as his retainer. If he was lucky he’d probably only be demoted to a common foot soldier, after all this.

____

“Which is why,” Xander continued, oblivious to Inigo’s internal dilemma, “I am giving you the choice to sit tomorrow’s battle out.”

____

Inigo was dumbfounded. 

____

“No!” he shouted abruptly. Xander’s eyes widened at his sudden outburst. “I mean, uh, I’m afraid I can’t accept your offer, milord,” Inigo backtracked. “Odin and Selena may have made their decisions, but I still have a duty to the crown.” 

____

Inigo paused and looked away, embarrassed. “I still have a duty to you,” he said quietly. 

____

Xander gave him a small smile and clasped him on the shoulder. “Then tomorrow we march.”

____

The orbs in his pocket burned. _And Odin says I’m a bad liar _, Inigo thought.__

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to cut off Corrin’s army in Hoshidan land was a reckless move. Inigo knew it, Xander knew it, and most of the soldiers probably knew it too. Leo had expressed doubts about the attack before they set out, but Xander only had to remind him of Camilla’s injury for him to give in.
> 
> “She could have died,” Xander had said, harshly. “We should have ended this long ago.”

Trying to cut off Corrin’s army in Hoshidan land was a reckless move. Inigo knew it, Xander knew it, and most of the soldiers probably knew it too. Leo had expressed doubts about the attack before they set out, but Xander only had to remind him of Camilla’s injury for him to give in.

“She could have died,” Xander had said, harshly. “We should have ended this long ago.”

Inigo considered this as their army marched through the narrow narrow ravine where he and Peri, both on horseback, flanked either side of Xander. Corrin’s army was bad enough, but at least they knew that they weren't fans of deadly force. Running into Hoshidan forces could prove disastrous. The more he thought about it, the worse this plan seemed.

An ear-shattering explosion from behind him startled Inigo out of his thoughts. The sound of hundreds of rocks and boulders falling to the ground followed. His horse began to panic and nearly bucked him off. Inigo tightened his hold on the reins while trying to turn around and get a glimpse of what was going on. 

“Rockslide!” someone screamed.

Well, that answered that question.

Most of the army seemed just as frantic as Inigo’s horse. Trained soldiers and war veterans were frantically running and pushing past each other in an effort to get as far from the falling rocks as possible. 

Next to him, Xander quickly got his own horse under control and raised his voice.

“Stay calm!” he said firmly and loudly. “The incident was too far back to hurt any of us. We will continue marching.”

It took a minute, but Xander’s reassurance did seem to calm people. However, Inigo’s nerves only doubled. He smiled and complimented the way Xander handled the situation out of habit more than anything, but he wondered where that first explosion had come from. Inigo had grown up with the sounds of destructive magic echoing through his ears. He knew what a magical explosion sounded like, and that was it. This was no ordinary rockslide.

“Xander,” Inigo started, forgetting his plans for the battle and preparing to voice his doubts, “are you sure we should continue-”

And just then, another explosion shook the earth to its core. 

Inigo saw it happen right in front of him this time- it was definitely not a natural incident. He couldn’t identify the culprit, but he assumed that it was either a Hoshidan or one of Corrin’s soldiers. 

The panicking was even worse this time. The last rockslide kept them from moving back, but now they couldn’t move forward either. Again, the explosion had been too far away from them to cause any damage, but still.

They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working name for the chapter was "a wild lucina appeared!!" only I realized months later that I hadn't updated yet and just decided to upload what I had so Lucina never made it into this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> i've got a rough outline of the next few chapters but i can't give a concrete timeframe for updates. when i feel like it, probably?


End file.
